Le Con
by Epicurism
Summary: Harry Potter était un idiot. Cela était maintenant communément admis au sein de la communauté sorcière. Mais il ne fallait pas y voir une forme de méchanceté ou de malice. Non. Ce n'était qu'une simple constatation. Harry Potter était un idiot. Vraiment. Un idiot avec un secret. UA Harry!Grey Harry!Puissant.
1. Incipit

Bonjour !

Me voilà avec une nouvelle histoire, j'espère qu'elle sera à votre goût !

Pour une fois, j'écris sans filets, sans savoir où je vais donc publier régulièrement sera un luxe que je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir vous offrir, vous voilà avertis !

Mais, je ne suis pas un monstre, donc je ferai mon maximum pour vous contenter !

Les personnages du canon de Harry Potter appartiennent bien sur à JK Rowling, le reste est à moi merci bien.

Bonne année, et bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Un homme qui n'est jamais idiot n'est pas tout à fait humain**_. - Gonzales Torrente Ballester.

* * *

Harry Potter était un idiot.

Cela était maintenant communément admis au sein de la communauté sorcière. Mais il ne fallait pas y voir une forme de méchanceté ou de malice. Non. Ce n'était qu'une simple constatation.

Harry Potter était un idiot.

Vraiment.

Pour être exact, le terme « simplet » conviendrait mieux à la situation. On avait diagnostiqué un retard mental assez conséquent chez l'enfant. Autant chez les Moldus que chez les Sorciers, par ailleurs.

La bonne Tante Pétunia avait commencé à émettre des doutes sur les capacités intellectuels de son cher neveu après que son mari eut rendu le garçon inconscient pour quatre jours suite à un tabasse en règle. L'enfant, à son réveil, avait tellement régressé qu'il était parfaitement incapable d'énoncer une phrase correcte.

Cela avait tout de suite alerté la mère de famille. Cependant, il ne fallait pas oublié que la bonne Tante Pétunia détestait le petit avorton que sa petite soeur avait eu le mauvais gout de lui laisser comme seul héritage.

Alors, la bonne Tante Pétunia n'avait aucunement levé son petit doigt pour s'occuper de l'enfant.

Harry Potter se retrouva, au tendre âge de 7 ans, avec l'intellect d'un enfant de 3 ans.

Et le temps passa, au 4 Privet Drive.

* * *

Puis, une lettre arriva.

Harry Potter regardait les nuages. Il avait un large sourire sur le visage. Mais son regard semblait vide de toutes espèces de pensées.

Non. Harry Potter avait eu sa dernière pensée cohérente, il y a bien longtemps maintenant. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait s'en souvenir, ou même avoir l'idée de s'en souvenir.

Mais Harry Potter était heureux dans son monde. Et s'était bien tout ce qui comptait.

Oui. Mais un jour, une lettre arriva.

Puis une seconde.

Enfin, une avalanche de lettres s'abattit sur le 4 Privet Drive.

Et tandis que les Dursley se débattaient avec le papier, la cire et l'encre, une lumière passa dans les yeux vert de Harry Potter.

Et personne ne le vit.

Un sourire sardonique perça sur le visage de Harry Potter.

Et cela non plus, ne fut vu.

* * *

Le vide.

Ce fut Madame, le Professeur Minerva McGonnagall, Doctor es en Métamorphoses et Maître des Transfigurations, qui remarqua la première, un problème.

C'est le vide, dans le regard de Harry Potter qui l'alarma. Jamais, elle n'avait vu une telle absence dans les yeux d'un enfant de toute sa carrière.

Mais la Cérémonie de la Répartition devait avoir lieu. Elle reporta ses interrogations à plus tard.

L'enfant fut appelé. Il se déplaça lentement vers un vieux tabouret, et s'assit délicatement. Le Choixpeau s'éveilla lorsqu'il fut sur le chef du jeune sorcier.

Le silence fut long. Très long. Trop long. Que ce soit à la table des Professeurs ou celles des Quatre Maisons, des questions commencèrent à émerger. Pourquoi cela prenait autant de temps ?

Quinze bonnes minutes passèrent. Puis, le Choixpeau fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais fait.

Il ria.

Non. En fait, il explosa littéralement de rire. Il riait tant que certaines de ses coutures commencèrent à se déchirer. Mais peu lui importait. Ce moment était le plus magique que le vieux chapeau n'avait jamais vécu. Et il avait passé les mille dernières années dans une École de Magie, n'est-ce pas ?

Le moment était enfin arrivé. Oui. Ils voulaient un Élu. Et bien, il était là. Mais il n'y aurait pas de service après vente.

* * *

Harry Potter était un tout petit garçon, quand il remarqua pour la première fois que sa famille ne l'aimait pas. Sa tante, son oncle, son cousin. Aucun d'eux ne l'aimait. Pire, ils le détestaient. Cordialement.

Dans son esprit d'enfant, Harry Potter se disait que c'était sans doute de sa faute. Qu'il avait du faire une bêtise. Alors, il s'appliqua à être le meilleur petit garçon du monde. Il faisait toutes les tâches de la maison, avant même qu'on ne lui demande. Il rangeait, nettoyait, polissait, cuisinait peignait, dépoussiérait… aussi vite qu'un petit garçon de six ans pouvait le faire.

Mais surtout, Harry Potter travailla dur à l'école. Vraiment très dur. Son énorme cousin l'avait rendu persona non grata dans la cour de récréation. Aucun enfant de l'école ne l'approchait. Jamais. Dudley Dursley s'était assuré dès les premiers jours de faire bien comprendre à ses petits camarades que la première personne à tenter de se rapprocher de son détesté cousin le sentirait passer.

Le seul endroit où Harry Potter était laissé tranquille était la bibliothèque.

Par chance, les Dursley avaient scolarisés leur fils -et donc la tare héritée de Lily Evans-Potter-, dans une très bonne école élémentaire. Car après tout, rien était trop beau, pour leur Dudley-chéri.

La bibliothécaire de l'école était une femme jeune, cultivée, et muée par un véritable amour des livres. Cet amour des livres, elle ne l'avait trouvé quand chez une seule personne.

Le petit Harry Potter.

Oh bien sûr, tout le personnel de l'école connaissait le petit Harry. L'enfant, orphelin de père et de mère, qui étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, de part leur états d'ivresses connus et rédhibitoires.

Mais fort heureusement pour le jeune Harry, la bonne famille Dursley avait adopté le garçon, lui offrant enfin une vie décente.

Et il fallait aussi ajouter au crédit des Dursley, le fait que l'enfant semblait fort instable, irritable, asocial voir même vicieux.

Et c'est ce que pensait Mademoiselle Rosecombes, bibliothécaire de son état, avant de véritablement faire la connaissance de Harry James Potter.

Elle découvrit très doucement, un garçon calme, aimable et poli, doté d'une incroyable intelligence.

Oui, l'enfant était un de ses génies purs, touche à tout, capable d'engranger un nombre phénoménal de savoirs, d'en tirer des conclusions lumineuses, capables de rendre muet le plus logique des aristotéliciens !

Harry s'était ouvert à cette femme, qui partageait son amour pour la connaissance. Peu à peu, toujours sur le qui vive, en ayant toujours peur d'être tromper.

Mais il n'y eut aucune duperie. Jamais. Emily Rosecombes fut la personne qui sauva Harry. Elle fut celle grâce à qui le jeune garçon découvra le monde. Ses affres et ses beautés. Sa laideur, sa méchanceté, sa lâcheté. Son pardon, son amour, ses joies, ses rires, son courage.

Il regarda le monde et il se regarda lui-même.

Les Dursley avaient tord. Il n'était pas un monstre.

Il était Harry James Potter, et il était temps que le reste du monde le sache.


	2. L'idiot du village

Voila un nouveau chapitre, encore plus décousu que le premier !

Merci pour les reviews, les ajouts en Favorite et les Follow ! La bise !

* * *

 _ **Même l'idiot du village sait qu'au delà de la colline, il y a une plaine.**_ \- Massa Makan Diabaté.

* * *

Un Géant était venu.

Il avait cassé la porte et tordu le 22 long rifle de l'Oncle Vernon.

Avec un parapluie - dès plus horrible d'ailleurs-, il avait ajouté la touche finale au corps de cochon qui lui servait de cousin.

Puis, il lui avait tendu sa lettre.

 _Dans le placard, sous l'escalier_.

Alors ainsi, ceux que le Géant appelait sorciers, savait que Harry vivait dans un réduit, à peine assez grand pour contenir l'aspirateur et les balais de la bonne Tante Pétunia…

Le Géant était parti.

Et Harry James Potter se découvrit officiellement sorcier.

* * *

Harry était assit dans le train, direction Poudlard.

Un rouquin mal fagoté était venu dans la cabine où il était installé. Un certain Ronald Weasley. Un nom banal pour un garçon banal.

Harry soupira intérieurement. Le trajet allait être long.

* * *

Harry avait mal partout.

La douleur semblait littéralement repoussée chacune des ses cellules, hors de son corps.

L'enfant n'avait même plus la force de respirer. Il ne faisait qu'attendre. Attendre une mort certaine.

Puis, pour la première fois, il l'entendit.

Un murmure. Un présage. Un souffle. Un cri. Un silence. Un bruit. Une prophétie.

Harry n'était pas un petit garçon ordinaire. Car les petits garçons ordinaires ne se faisaient pas battre jusqu'à la mort par sa propre famille.

Mais aussi et surtout, les petits garçons ordinaires ne luisaient pas d'un éclat couleur béryl alors que l'Éternel Oubli se rapprochait. Les petits garçons ordinaires n'entendaient pas ces murmures.

Harry ne put qu'écouter, alors qu'il rendait le peu de vie qu'il lui restait. Il entendit une Voix - ou était-ce des milliers - chanter doucement à son oreille.

Il ne pouvait saisir le sens de ces chants. Mais il pouvait en sentir les bienfaits. La douleur partait, le quittant peu à peu. La vie revenait dans son corps abimé. Et les Voix chantaient toujours, louant il ne savait quel dieu.

Quand la douleur s'en fut définitivement allée, les Voix se turent. Et Harry replongea dans le silence.

* * *

Mademoiselle Rosecombes attendait à sa fenêtre la chouette -oui, la chouette !-, qui devait lui apporter une lettre de son fils.

Lorsque ce dernier lui raconta par le menu, la visite du Géant, elle éclata ni plus, ni moins de rire. Elle souhaitait du plus profond de son coeur, un bon courage aux Sorciers des îles de Grande-Bretagne. Car après tout, elle l'avait bien élevé, son fils.

* * *

Le Géant l'amena à la Banque Gringotts.

Harry se demanda pourquoi un vulgaire Garde-Chasse, était en possession de la clé du coffre de ses parents.

Alors, rentré chez lui, il envoyait, grâce à la belle Hedwige -cadeau somptueux, il devait bien le reconnaitre-, un courrier aux goblins de la Banque.

Et la réponse fut… magique.

Le directeur de l'École de Magie Poudlard, avait sommé les créatures de ne transmettre aucune information à propos des coffres et des biens du jeune Harry.

Il va sans dire que ce dernier fut ravi de l'apprendre.

Et sa réponse aux Gobelins fut… explosif.

Ainsi, les fières créatures apprirent que s'ils refusaient de coopérer, Harry Potter se ferait un plaisir transférer son argent dans une autre banque, même s'il fallait pour cela attendre sa majorité, à ses 18 ans. Pour faire bonne mesure, il lista ensuite toutes les banques d'Angleterre qu'il connaissait. Et je vous prie de croire qu'il en connaissait un bon nombre, grâce au Financial Times, que l'Oncle Vernon laissait trainer sur la table basse lorsqu'il recevait des invités. Illusion d'une culture dont l'Oncle était, bien entendu, totalement dépourvu.

Le hibou, qui apporta la réponse de Gringotts bu un demi gallon d'eau, avant de s'évanouir proprement de fatigue.

* * *

En toute bonne foi, Harry ne pouvait que reconnaitre la beauté majestueuse de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Mais, fidèle à lui-même, il se garda bien d'en montrer une quelconque émotion.

Car il ne fallait pas l'oublier, Harry Potter était un idiot.

Alors que son nom fut annoncé, il se rendit document vers le tabouret, avant qu'une main ferme, ne lui pose un vieux chapeau sur la tête.

* * *

Mademoiselle Rosecombes était heureuse.

Elle avait enfin réussit à trouver la perle rare.

Celui qui reprendrait le flambeau de sa famille.

Son pupille s'appelait Harry Potter, il avait 5 ans et était l'espoir de cette jeune femme, qui se savait à jamais condamnée à avoir le ventre vide. Sa stérilité avait mené à son exil, qu'elle passait justement dans l'école primaire du petit Harry.

Et c'est le vide, dans les yeux du garçon, le même vide, qu'elle sentait dans son corps, qui lia à jamais les deux âmes ensemble. Car ensemble, ils seraient enfin une famille.

* * *

Un Gobelin riait doucement derrière sa chope, une lettre à la main.

L'Héritier Potter n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Cela promettait d'être intéressant.

Il fit mander, le gestionnaire des Voûtes Potter, qui arriva en courant. Ce dernier s'inclina :

\- Directeur ?

\- Barnroch, noble Gobelin, j'ai des nouvelles pour toi. L'Héritier Potter s'est manifesté et a clairement fait entendre son point de vue. Il veut recevoir dans les plus brefs délais, toutes les informations relatives aux Voûtes Potter, et celles associées. Si ces informations ne lui sont pas adressées, il fera fermer l'ensemble de ses Voûtes à sa majorité, pour transférer ses fonds dans un établissement moldu.

\- Directeur, vous connaissez ma position. Je déteste le Sorcier Dumbledore et les restrictions qu'il a émis sur les Voûtes Potter sont à peine légales ! Je n'aurai absolument aucun problème à contrecarrer ses plans, bien au contraire ! La fortune des Potter fait le prestige de la Branche Britannique de la Banque Gringotts ! Il serait extrêmement malheureux de la perdre, surtout au profit des Moldus…. Si cela se savait, nous serions la risée de tous !

\- Votre analyse de la situation, répondit le Directeur, est toujours aussi précise, mon cher Barnroch. La solution à notre problème est simple. Nous allons nous aligner derrière l'Héritier Potter. J'ai autant de confiance en Dumbledore que j'en ai en le Ministre Fudge, c'est dire ! Vous allez envoyer, en passant sous les radars, toutes les informations que la Banque détient sur les Potter ! Faites en sorte que le message ne soit jamais intercepté ! Nous devons jouer sur les deux tableaux pour pouvoir en tirer un bénéfice ! L'Héritier Potter doit savoir que nous le soutenons …

\- Directeur, j'ai une idée qui pourrait nous avantager, avança Barnroch.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Si je ne m'abuse, commença le Gestionnaire, L'Héritier Potter a été élevé chez les Moldus, il est donc plus que probable que son éducation sur la culture sorcière soit plus que lacunaire… Si l'on pouvait lui proposer de pallier à ce problème, tout en lui instillant peu à peu, notre propre idée de ce que devrait être un monde juste, nous Gringotts, et la Nation toute entière, devrions retirer un magnifique bénéfice de toute cette affaire…

Le silence se fit, et Ragnok, Directeur de la Banque Gringotts éclata de rire. Et un rire de Gobelin n'était jamais une bonne nouvelle pour ses ennemis…


	3. E R - Au nom du Père

Bonsoir !

Voici un nouveau chapitre !

L'histoire se développe enfin, que ce soit à l'écrit ou dans mon esprit !

Pour aujourd'hui, on va se pencher sur la vie d'un seul personnage, j'espère que ce chapitre vous permettra d'appréhender un peu la façon dont va tourner cette fiction.

Cela tourne un peu plus noir que ce que j'avais prévu !

En même temps, je trouve les personnages originaux bien trop lumineux...

Pour votre bon plaisir !

* * *

" _**Les enfants peut-être seraient plus chers à leurs pères, et réciproquement les pères à leurs enfants, sans le titre d'héritiers**_. " - Charles Louis de Secondat, baron de La Brède et de Montesquieu.

* * *

Harry Potter l'avait regardé s'approcher du coin de l'oeil. Jour après jour, il la voyait le regarder, de plus en plus ouvertement. Puis, elle était venue lui parler. Doucement. Pas avec ce ton plein de mépris et de condescendance, que prenait la plupart du temps les adultes s'adressant à un enfant. Non. Elle était venue à lui calmement, en paix. Et ce fut un délicieux changement, pour Harry James Potter.

Au fil des semaines, le petit garçon et la bibliothécaire s'étaient rapprochés. Une confiance, certes fragile, s'était établit. Et plus le temps passait, plus cette confiance se confirmait.

Harry James Potter n'était plus seul au monde.

* * *

Allongé dans son lit au 4, Privet Drive, Harry Potter lu avec avidité, les réponses de ses chers amis les Gobelins. Des Gobelins lui apprendraient la culture sorcière ? À lui ? Un Lord des Îles Britanniques ? La farce était bien trop bonne pour ne pas être joué ! Encore un pied de nez à ce monde sorcier qui l'avait laissé dormir dans un placard toutes ces années. Quand tous ces vieux racistes de Sang-Purs allaient apprendre qui avait formé l'Héritier Potter… Ah ! Harry en riait déjà d'avance !

* * *

Emily Rosecombes était une enfant agréable, bien élevée, jolie, à l'oreille musicale. Mais, mille fois hélas, la petite Emily adorait littéralement apprendre.

En effet, l'enfant venait d'une très vieille et illustre famille de Sang-Purs Britanniques.

Les Llewellyn tenaient château en terres galloises, en l'arrière-pays de Caerdydd. Les générations de nobles sorciers issues de cette famille, avaient considérablement enrichis le patrimoine des Llewellyn.

Leurs armoiries trônaient fièrement, frappées sur le tympan surplombant la lourde porte ouvragée, donnant accès à leur grand domaine. Leurs titres, nombreux, avaient rendu le blasonnement de ces dernières, particulièrement complexe.

Mais les armes des Llewellyn étaient leur fierté !

Fierté qui fut mise à mal par une petite fille.

Emily Rosecombes.

Fille de Braen Llewellyn, Lord Llewellyn, Comte de Caerdydd, Seigneur des Hautes Terres Magiques de Eryri, de Gwynedd et de Yr Wyddfa. Lady Elaeth Llewellyn, elle, était l'héritière du clan Cledwyn, Maison illustre, qui comme son nom l'indiquait, était en charge de la garde de l'épée Excalibur, depuis des siècles, car l'artéfact magique était d'une telle puissance, que seul le sang des Cledwyn, d'une pureté inégalée, pouvait en supporter le poids.

Oui, Emily Rosecombes descendait de prestigieuses lignée. Première née, sa vie eut été parfait si elle était née garçon.

Son père, lorsqu'il connu le sexe de l'enfant, entra dans une colère noire.

En effet, la famille de sa femme était bien plus riche et bien plus puissante que la sienne. Les Cledwyn déjà servaient la Magie, bien avant la naissance d'Arthur Pendragon. À cet égard, son sang de Llewellyn, bien que de belle noblesse, ne pouvait égaler celui des Cledwyn.

Mais avoir un héritier mâle aurait pu changer la donne.

Son mariage hypergamique était une chance ! Une chance de faire disparaitre le nom des Cledwyn, pour celui des Llewellyn ! Un héritier mâle aurait automatiquement entraîné la fin des Cledwyn ! Lui, Lord Llewellyn, en aurait directement prit la tête, pour la fusionner avec sa propre maison !

Mais non ! Sa saleté d'épouse ne lui avait donné qu'une fille !

Une fille !

Un rebut ! Un déchet ! Une monstruosité ! Une erreur de la Nature ! Une erreur de la Magie !

Braen Llewellyn pouvait déjà sentir les regards moqueurs des ses pairs… Ils pouvaient déjà les entendre rire ! Même pas capable d'avoir un fils ! Lui qui se servait sans scrupule du prestige incommensurable des Cledwyn !

La haine monta en le Lord. Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-il subir un tel affront ? Un tel outrage ? Une telle disgrâce ?

Lui, étant le Seigneur de tant de terres, de tant de richesses…

* * *

Lorsque sa colère diminua, et que sa magie reflua, sa femme Elaeth, était allongée, comme disloquée, dans le lit même où elle venait de donner naissance. Son sang, si pur et si puissant, s'écoulait doucement par sa bouche et entre ses jambes. Ses yeux, d'un vert exceptionnel, étaient morts.

Sa fille elle, était là. Mutique. Son regard était aussi mort que celui de sa mère. Mais sa toute petite poitrine de nourrisson se soulevait encore.

* * *

Le temps était passé.

La disparition de la dernière des Cledwyn avait été attribué à une mort en couche. Et son enfant, la petite Heddwyn, fut élevée dans l'amour, et dans l'oubli total de cette horrible journée. Pour elle, sa naissance avait tué sa mère. Elle en était l'unique responsable.

Ainsi, elle grandit, devenant une magnifique jeune fille. Des cheveux bruns, lourds, brillants, plein de vitalité. Un visage oval, opalin. Des traits fins, des yeux vert d'eau, des lèvres ourlets et un front dégagé.

Son père, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ne la laissait jamais quitter le domaine. Des professeurs et des serviteurs s'occupaient d'elle au quotidien. Elle s'avérait être une élève appliquée, d'une intelligence sans communes mesures. Elle était capable d'engranger, de synthétiser puis d'analyser une phénoménale quantité de savoirs, plus éclectiques les uns que les autres, pour en tirer des conclusions parfaitement éclairantes !

Sa passion pour la lecture n'avait d'égale que celle pour l'escrime, faisant d'elle une sportive accomplie et une personne extrêmement cultivée.

Mais c'est son père qui lui apprit la fierté des Llewellyn ! Il lui raconta la vie de chacun des membres illustres de cette famille ! Combien il était important que son sang perdure !

Et son père si gentil, si bienveillant !

Quand elle était venue pleurer sur son épaule, un jour de grande tristesse, se maudissant être née, d'être l'instrument de la mort de sa propre mère, c'était son père, qui était venu sécher ses larmes ! Son père ! Alors que lui aussi avait tant perdu ! L'amour de sa vie, comme il le disait si bien !

Alors oui, Heddwyn Llewellyn aimait tendrement son père, si maladroit avec ses sentiments, mais si présent !

La vie s'écoulait tranquillement, dans ce château, battu par les forts vents de Galles.

* * *

Heddwyn cria.

Du sang. Il y avait du sang !

C'est une jeune servante qui lui expliqua, après l'avoir calmé et lavé, qu'il était naturel pour une femme de saigner. Que c'était un gage de fertilité et que cela signifiait qu'il était venu le temps de lui trouver un fort bon parti.

Lorsque Lord Llewellyn apprit la nouvelle, sa joie fut immense. Et il enclencha les enchantements, qu'il avait sceller dans les murs du château, le jour de la naissance de sa fille.

Plus personne n'avait accès au domaine, sauf les elfes de maison. Professeurs, serviteurs… Même les hiboux, ne parvenaient plus ni à entrer, ni à sortir des jardins.

Et Lord Llewellyn, commit l'irréparable.

* * *

Il avait attendu 16 ans. Seize longues années. Mais le jour était enfin arrivé !

Lorsqu'il avait découvert ce qu'il avait fait dans un accès de rage, il fut tout d'abord prit d'une peur immense. Dans sa folie, il avait tué sa femme… et quelle femme ! Une Cledwyn ! Rien que ça !

Les autres Sangs Purs et l'ensemble du Monde Sorcier allaient avoir sa peau ! Il était fini !

Puis, une idée germa.

Une idée folle. Immonde.

Il ria tant qu'il fut obligé de s'assoir sur la couche ensanglantée de feue son épouse, pour reprendre son souffle.


	4. Pacta sunt servanda

Bien le bonjour !

Voilà, je poste ce nouveau chapitre, bien plus rapidement que prévu... Il est un peu plus court que les autres, mais il est extrêmement important pour la suite de l'histoire !

J'espère que ce texte sera à votre goût !

Enfin, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de répondre aux reviews, mais je vais faire une exception pour deux personnes... Donc :

Griffontard : Merci pour ton commentaire. Je te dirais simplement que la succession de scènes est seulement un moyen pour moi, de ne pas m'étaler sur des moments, qui certes, sont importants, mais qui ne sont pas fondamentales pour le déroulement de mon intrigue. Elle permet aussi de maintenir une ambiance un peu brouillonne et bordélique, qui je pense, correspond au caractère de mon Harry Potter. Comme tu peux le constater, pour les passages les plus importants, je développe bien plus, ce qui rend donc inutile la succession rapide de scènes... J'espère que cette explication t'éclairera et que tu continueras à apprécier mon histoire !

Black Jo : Ta review m'a fait extrêmement rire ! La dernière personne que je connaisse qui s'est amusée à spoiler quelqu'un, s'est faite proprement ligoter sur une chaise, bâillonnée comme il se doit, tandis que ses "amis", lui racontait par le menu, la fin de Dexter et des dernières saisons de Game of Thrones et de Walking Dead... Méfie-toi, ça te pend au nez !

PS : Je remercie bien bas, toutes les personnes qui ont pris du temps pour commenter mon travail. Je tiens à vous dire que c'est extrêmement inspirant et très encourageant ! Alors merci une nouvelle fois, et j'espère vous revoir bientôt !

* * *

 _ **Le Droit est un sabre tranchant**._ \- Proverbe arabe.

* * *

Harry, semblant toujours habité par le vide, ricana intérieurement lorsqu'il entendit les murmures qui bruissaient alors que Minerva MacGonnagal lui enfonçait le Choixpeau sur la tête.

Mais son attention fut instantanément portée à la protection de son esprit, lorsqu'il sentit une présence, à l'intérieur même de ses barrières d'occlumencie.

Le Choixpeau ricana :

\- Si jeune, et déjà obnubilé par la protection de ses secrets ? Très Serpentard de ta part ! Mais tu ne peux rien me cacher, Gamin, la Magie de Poudlard est bien trop puissante pour toi… Ou tout du moins, pour l'instant !

-Hmm, grogna le garçon. Alors, vas-y, régale-toi mon cochon !

Un silence, puis :

\- Oh ! Je retire ce que je viens de dire ! Ton esprit est extraordinaire, Gamin ! C'est bien la première fois en plus de mille ans d'existence, qu'un pan entier d'un esprit m'est hors de porté ! Il faut une volonté hors de tous communs pour repousser la Magie de Poudlard.

\- Ah, le Morceau de Tissu… Petit coquin ! La flatterie te mènera très loin, répondu Harry, d'un ton paternaliste.

\- Mais c'est qu'il a le sens de l'humour le Microbe ! Aller, trêve de politesses… Maintenant, parle ! J'ai vu. Je sais ce qu'ils ont osé faire. Comment comptes-tu obtenir réparation ?

L'Héritier Potter sentit avec exactitude, le moment où le Choixpeau cessa d'être jovial. La Magie de Poudlard, qui l'animait, était devenue plus froide, plus contondante. Harry lui aussi, brisa son masque d'apparente affabilité.

\- La Faide. Moi, le Dernier des Potter, j'exige que soit respecté, mon droit de Faide !

La fureur soudaine du sorcier était presque palpable, mais rien ne trahissait à l'extérieur, le combat féroce qui se déroulait entre un jeune garçon et un chapeau.

Chapeau lui, en écoutant le semonce du dernier des Potter, s'affaissa. Malgré la puissante Magie qui courrait dans les murs du Château, ce dernier savait parfaitement que rien ne pourrait empêcher la destruction de l'École. Le droit était le droit. Et Harry Potter, en déclarant solennellement la Faide, mandée sur des bases plus que solides, pouvait, selon son bon plaisir, raser complètement l'édifice.

Mais l'antique relique se devait d'essayer. Essayer de sauver l'Héritage que quatre grands sorciers avaient légué à ce monde.

\- Je peux sentir d'ici, les instincts et la volonté qui t'animent. Mais je veux l'assurance immédiate et sans contestes, que Poudlard n'aura pas à souffrir, d'aucunes manières que ce soit, de la juste Faide que tu mènes contre les Méprisables, répondit implacablement le Choixpeau.

\- Tu as vu. Tu sais exactement ce qui a été fait, et ce qui ne pourra jamais être défait. Tu as vu l'Ignominie. Tu as vu l'Innommable. Et si je devais détruire Poudlard, fut-ce pierres par pierres, je le ferai ! Rien, entends-tu ? Rien, ne se mettra sur mon chemin ! J'ai gagné le droit à la vengeance dans le sang, les larmes et la sueur !

L'ancien artéfact sentit le désespoir l'envahir. Ainsi, tout était perdu. La violence des hommes et la douleur d'un enfant qui avait tout perdu, auront suffit à détruire les pierres de Poudlard, et l'histoire millénaire qu'elles renferment.

Mais aussi soudainement que la fureur était montée, la paix sonna.

Harry Potter souffla doucement au Choixpeau, avec une délicatesse presque saugrenue :

\- Choixpeau, si je ne peux te jurer de ne pas toucher à Poudlard, je peux tout de même te promettre une chose. Si toi, ainsi que le Château, m'aidez dans ma quête de justice, si vous ne trahissez aucun de mes secrets, si vous me dissimulez aux regards lorsque le besoin s'en fait sentir, alors je consens à mon tour, à faire tout ce qui est possible, pour que vous n'ayez pas à pâtir de ma vengeance.

L'esprit du garçon était redevenu une étendue calme, sereine. Personne n'aurait pu croire qu'un incendie de rage ravageait le jeune homme, il y a seulement un instant.

\- Choixpeau, je suis pleinement conscient de l'importance de Poudlard, sur le plan académique, magique, politique, social, historique, culturel et chamanique. Il serait barbare de priver le Monde Magique des Îles de Grande-Bretagne de cette École. Mais si cette extrémité doit être franchie, elle le sera. Je n'ai que peu de pitié pour les hommes et les femmes de ce pays. Mais la future génération de sorciers elle, n'est pas responsable des actes de leurs parents. Aussi, je te jures solennellement aujourd'hui, que l'École de Magie Poudlard et ses dépendances, seront protégées de la Juste Faide, si elles apportent toutes aides jugées nécessaire, à moi, Harry James Potter, Héritier de la Maison Potter, détenteur du Droit de Faide. Qu'il soit procédé selon ma volonté. J'ajoute, que si l'École devait tout de même pâtir de l'expression de mon Droit de Faide, je m'engage, ainsi que la Maison Potter, à apporter toutes aides jugées nécessaire pour le rétablissement de l'École à sa grandeur actuelle.

La Magie vibra.

Le serment était accepté. Elle liait la destiné du Collège au Dernier des Potter. Le Choixpeau sentit la Magie fermer le serment. L'École était sauvée !

\- Merci, Héritier des Potter, répondit très humblement le Choixpeau. Ton serment et ta dévotion ne seront oubliés ! Nous t'apporterons concours, soutien et aides, dès que tu en feras la demande.

\- Je te remercie, Choixpeau. Ma lutte sera âpre à mener et des alliés seront plus que bienvenus !

Les deux consciences étaient arrivées à un fort respect mutuel, un lien de confiance. Et la bonhomie, qui avait cours au début de la conversation, fit doucement son retour.

-Maintenant, Choixpeau, il ne me reste plus qu'une seule question, lança Harry, joueur.

\- Quelle est-elle, mon jeune ami ? répondit tranquillement la relique.

\- Dans quelle Maison comptes-tu enfin me mettre ?!


End file.
